


Sensory Stimulation

by Vera52



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera52/pseuds/Vera52
Summary: T-bag escapes from prison in search of Michael. Scofield. The countless betrayal abandoned him, clean and beautiful smart man. Michael sees T-Bag as less than the humblest dust and sand, but he is imprisoned by a psychopath and forced to listen to twisted emotions.Craving and repulsion, compulsion and resistance. The conspiracy of money and desire collapses and melts before the ruthless iceberg beauty. T-bag vows to get into Michael's heart and let him writhe in pain and cry and give in until he's ready to say -- I love you.That's where it all starts.
Kudos: 1





	Sensory Stimulation

On the border of Clermont-Ferrand, in south-central France, there is a warm, earthy, anonymous town, a perfect place to hide and live quietly in the past.

Toulouse is said to have some of the most beautiful clouds in France, but clermont-Ferrand's clear skies are as clear and clear as the rippling blue and white of a master oil painter who has placed the perfect work on the residents' heads. Few people are unhappy in such weather. In fact, the atmosphere of the town is friendly and welcoming all the guests who come from afar.

Michael had also been warmly welcomed when he arrived six months earlier, and the town's women had been charmed by his handsome features and his stolid, melancholy air. As time went on, though, observant people found that Michael did not belong to the character of a quiet town. His green and dark eyes were always staring into the distance. Even when talking to each other, Michael was still shrouded in a mist, and it was difficult to see what had happened in his past life.

The only thing the women were sure of was that this handsome, tall man might have a hard time attracting anyone.

Even knowing this, Oduya was one of the many girls who wanted to be friends with Michael. She ran into the warm morning sun, her blond ponytail swinging behind her, and a long way off she saw Michael standing at the door in his pajamas. Oduya heart a burst of excitement, stretched out her arm to say hello.

"Hi, Michael!

Michael's expression was cold, and he jerked his eyes upward, not quite up, but closer to a kind of habitual vigilance and scrutiny. Green eyes deep pool water as cold, the most lack of inside is smart and strong.

"Wow! Oduya took a dramatic step back and asked happily, "Are you getting up, sweet Michael? Am I any closer to you now that I know your little secret?"

The young man smiled, a smile that melted the cold part of his body. His even white teeth were hidden in the pale pink of his lips, which highlighted Michael's tenderness and kindness. "If you wish, beautiful Oduya."

The girl stared at the handsome Michael with fascination, her heels unconsciously touching the ground, the soft rays of the sun coming down, warm, and Oduya looking forward to spending more time with the man of her dreams. She kept her smile, glancing around, ready to find something to talk about. Then the girl opened her eyes wide and exclaimed, "Michael! In your hands! That is -"

God, she knows the source of Michael's cold look! Obtuse Oduya! How could he not have noticed the unhappy puckering between his eyebrows earlier?

Michael glanced at the crow's stiff corpse, which he held through the newspaper, and said in a flat, unconcerned voice, "Oh, I heard someone knocking at the door, and then I saw it. Pretty modern way to scare people, isn't it?"

"Terrible." Oduya covered her mouth and looked carefully at Michael. "Call the police, Michael? Joking or not, it's always good to be careful."

"Thank you, Oduya, for your kindness." Michael raised a dainty eyebrow and casually expressed surprise at the girl's fussiness. "I think I can handle it."

"But..."

"I hope the dinner invitation you gave me last week doesn't go down the drain because of this little thing." Michael rolled up the blackbird in his newspaper and smiled gently as if nothing had happened. "I've been looking forward to it, Oduya," he said.

The girl's pale eyes blinked, her face flushed with Michael's words. She excitedly took the young man once, just a moment to throw the worry to Java. "That's wonderful! I'll be waiting for you at home. You must try my soup. Can you go to the supermarket and help me prepare the ingredients, Michael?"

"Sure." Michael replied politely, his face unruffled, his tone unaltered, until he saw Oduya dancing out of his sight, and the young man's face slowly sulked.

He received a threat, a warning. Not from the dead crow, but from the newspaper under which it was lying. Michael walked back inside, threw the stiff blackbird into the trash bag, and pressed his lips tightly to unwrap the crumpled newspaper.

Very old news. Michael Scofield, a highly intelligent structural engineer, tries to rescue his brother Lincoln, who is about to be executed in the electric chair. Bruce, mastermind an exquisite escape operation, together with violent rapist and murderer T-Bag, gangland mob leader John. Abruzzi, highly dangerous psychopath Haywire and 8 others escaped fox River prison together. The US government deployed FBI, elite police team launched a network-style manhunt.

Michael's long, thin fingers pressed the edge of the newspaper, his lake-green eyes fixed on the wanted poster. The youth came first, the handsome and delicate face hardly associated with the sharpness, but only the real contact with Michael. Scofield's people will understand just how mysterious and unpredictable he really is. Behind the young man was a big, athletic man with a hard face. Michael could not help smiling a little. His brother, Lincoln, looked as stubborn as a bull.

T-bag, a white man who had been sentenced to life in prison for several brutal rapes and murders, was behind the picture of Lincoln, but Michael folded the newspaper and seemed disgusted to read it. The young man fell back on the chair, his neck thrown back, and closed his eyes wearily. He had to wonder who had shoved a paper of the past under his nose, and what he had done with it.

A person who knows his past at least knows the source of the original national sensation. Michael tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. His green eyes opened somehow, and he stared at a corner of the ceiling.

How did this man find him? He acted so unkindly that his family and friends probably thought they were dead, electrocuted in the attempt to save Sarah, his only love, the beautiful and kind female doctor. They might grieve for a while, but Michael believed in a plan that even Lincoln and Mahone could not disentrench.

No, his thoughts were again occupied by them, which was not conducive to thinking. Holding a newspaper with a dead bird was clearly not a friendly greeting. This man hated himself and had a strong manic and violent streak. Michael frowned slightly. Well, dammit, he had offended so many important people in the past that anyone could have sent a cold killer to warn him before he died.

There was another point, which Oduya had not noticed, but which Michael was keenly aware of. As he smiled at the girl, an unnatural shadow shook in the shade of the fence. The man's mood swings when he should be calmly monitoring himself. Michael knew it might just be a coincidence, but there was always a voice inside his head: That guy knows you.

Michael stretched his arms and legs lazily in a chair, and drowsiness crept over his head. Whatever, he thought vaguely. What does it matter? Whoever it is, come on.

The town is always dark at night, with few street lights, because everyone stays at home and enjoys dinner. Michael drove the used car he had bought through the streets, the long, dark shadow of the church on his face, extra like a monster ready to eat. Michael's face remained motionless in the darkness, as if he were fighting the crisis in silence.

Oduya's room was brightly lit, a clear indication of the excitement the girl was expecting. With her long blond hair and tall, fair-skinned figure, And her resemblance to Sarah, it was hard for him to truly reject her closeness. With a helpless smile, the young man got down from the car and prepared to go around to the other side of the door to get the food he had brought back from the supermarket.

Michael had taken a few steps, however, when a fierce momentum came from behind him. Someone put a hand over his mouth and forced him to stagger until he hit the wall of the garage. Michael's assailant pressed his body against his back, breathing hot and hot into his ears. The young man strained his body and tried to free his hands from the prison, but the man first grasped both his wrists firmly.

"Hush, don't move, don't move, little beauty." The man behind him gasps with excitement, "Look at the girl in the room. Do you want me to kill her first and rape the body, or vice versa?"

Michael clenched his lips, his white teeth tingling a little. Looking up from his point of view, he could just see Oduya in the window, humming a tune as she set the table, her long brown hair lowered to her shoulders, soft and soft. The girl could not see them in the shadows, but Michael knew that the threat was not a joke, and that if he spoke out, innocent Oduya would be forced to suffer cruel danger.

The man, who clearly understood Michael's personality, triumphantly removed the palm of his hand that covered the young man's lips, while the bulge of his lower body rubbed maliciously against Michael's hips, his voice hoarse and dirty. "Now, you don't have your big bodyguards. You'll face me alone. What are you going to do, poor Michael?"

Michael's face is dark and pale as he endures naked teasing and harassment. His green eyes stare at the white hand still in front of him and he whispers coldly. "I think I should tell the prison they're missing a man, T-Bag."

T-bag smothered a loud chuckle, licked Michael's thin earlobe with his flexible tongue like a snake's letter, and moist, lingering sounds like the beginning of a nightmare.

"Long time no see, my beauty."


End file.
